


Sandcastle

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [13]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: You were making this gorgeous sand sculpture that I tripped into.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this one is really short but I think it may just be my favorite prompt yet ^^  
> On another note! I recently shared a scene of one of my original story here, and I would really appreciate any feedback from you guys :) it's the pinned post on my Tumblr blog nomattertheoceans

Feyre loves the beach.

She loves the heat of the summer on her skin, and the shouts of children in the water, and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. But more than anything, she loves building sand sculptures.

She’s not very good at them, but it’s a fun medium to work with, and she enjoys herself way too much while building intricate castles, and historical ships, and mermaids. She’s particularly proud of today’s work. She designed what looks like an underwater castle, with towers made of coral and giant shells for the entrances. It’s not perfect, but she’s getting better at imitating shells with the sand and -

A foot collides backward with one of the towers, making it crash to the ground. She watches as a second foot trips over one of her buckets of water, until finally, Rhys is collapsing entirely on top of her work, bringing the castle down with him. She stares at him for a second, the sand stuck in his wet hair, a frisbee in his right hand, a grin on his lips. And then she snaps.

“Are you kidding me??”

He turns to her and smiles even more, but she’s not in the mood to enjoy it.

“Hey babe, are you enjoying the bea -”

“Are. You. Kidding. Me?????”

She’s almost yelling now, and he seems to realize something is wrong. He looks down and sees the collapsed ruins of the castle around him.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he says in a low voice, but she doesn’t want to hear it.

“You’re sorry? You’re SORRY? I spent more than three hours building this, and you come in with your stupid frisbee and  _ you’re sorry?? _ ”

He looks mortified now, and if she wasn’t so angry, she might have felt bad for yelling at her boyfriend that way. But right now she just wants to get away from him, and from the rest of their friends that came to the beach with them, and are now staring at the both of them uncomfortably. So she gets up, puts on her sundress and flip flops, and storms away from him and back towards their car.

  
  


***

She’s sitting on the hood of the car when he finds her, her arms crossed around her knees, glaring at a point in front of her.

“Hey,” he says in a tentative voice, and she goes from glaring at nothing to glaring very pointedly at  _ him _ .

“What do you want?”

“To apologize. I feel like crap.”

“You should.”

“I really do, and I’m truly sorry.” She doesn’t say anything, so he extends his hand. “I bought you an ice cream.” She doesn’t move. “It’s raspberry flavored.”

He sees her lips twitch up just a little bit, and she extends her hand to grab the cone in his hand, and suddenly she’s not glaring at him anymore, instead she’s looking ahead and eating. He takes it as a good sign, and sits down beside her. They stay silent for a while, Feyre eating, Rhys waiting. Finally, she unfolds her legs and extends them beside his, their toes touching. He restrains a smile at the touch. She might just forgive him after all.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

She talks in a small voice, and he turns to look at her.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Feyre. I’m the one who was a jerk.”

She smiles. “You were.”

“So, do you want to tell me about what you were building?”

Her smile grows into a grin, and she nods. He loves seeing her that way. When she creates, her mind tends to wonder about, and she imagines intricate worlds and epic stories that she doesn’t share often. But she does with him. And as he watches her launch into a lengthy explanation of the underwater romance drama that was happening in the sandcastle, he can’t help but fall more and more in love with her.


End file.
